


Gackt and his Brother, Tackt

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Gackt and his brother, Tackt, fell out a long time ago, and they saw less and less of each other as the years went by. These days you won’t even see them in the same room as each other!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Gackt and his Brother, Tackt

Everybody knew it

‘Twas a well-known fact

That if you saw Gackt

Then you wouldn’t find Tackt

At events and at parties

You’d hear Gackt’s voice

But Tackt wouldn’t be there

When given the choice

As soon as Gackt spoke

Or even made a sound

Tackt disappeared and

Was nowhere to be found

But back in the days

Of Malice Mizer

Tackt often visited

But wasn’t always there

But with the release of Mizérable,

Vanilla and Moon Child

Tackt practically fled

As his brother went wild

When Gackt sold bananas

And took a big bite

Tackt was long gone

He was nowhere in sight

And as Gackt sexily read

That old children’s tale

It was safe to say

That Tackt quickly bailed

And the time Gackt showed us

How to master fingering

Tackt wasn’t there

He wasn’t even lingering

With Gackt in his full glory

Pearly smile, poker face

You cannot find Tackt

Not even a trace

So when you view Gackt’s posts

And don’t know how to act

Just remember that our Gackt

Stays far away from Tackt!


End file.
